Under Power
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: Misto loses his powers and goes to another magic cat to get them back, but gets more then he wanted.


Under Power.  
By: MoonbeamDancer.

  
Author's Notes- The idea's Mevima's But I wrote it. If you want to put this story on your site, that's cool with me, just E-Mail me at Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com and ask. Dark Alley, Dark Cats, and Flame belong to me.  
  
Misto and MoonbeamDancer were lying on the roof of an old junked out car. Misto rolled over and mumbled in his sleep. His movement caused MoonbeamDancer to wake up. Misto talked in his sleep. "No. Go away! I wanna keep my powers." he said MoonbeamDancer pawed at him. "Misto wake up." His body jerked. She pawed harder. "Wake up!!" she yelled. Misto jerked awake and sat up. What, What is it?" he said. "You were having a nightmare. You ok?" MoonbeamDancer asked nuzzling him. "I dreamed that my powers were gone." MoonbeamDancer shuddered. "Scary thought. Glad it was just a dream." She started to fall back asleep. "Yeah, me too." Misto mumbled and fell asleep.  
~A few weeks later.~ Misto was a little irritated. His powers were on the blink. Again. "Hate it when this happens." he growled. The thing was, he didn't know how it happened this time. He normally got a tingly feeling when his powers were gonna give him trouble. This time, nothing. "I gotta get them back somehow." he said. "Hey Misto!" he heard someone yell. He turned around. Etcetera ran up to him. "Come on! We need you." "Why?" "We need someone to play with." Misto shook his head. "Maybe later." She pouted. "I have something to take care of." he said "Okay." Etcetera said and left. Misto breathed a sigh of relief. None of the other cats knew about him losing his powers. He didn't want to tell them too. Most of all Old Deuteronomy. "Hey Misto." said a queen. He looked up. There was a patch of fog in front of him. It had a dark blue eye and a gold eye. "Hi MoonbeamDancer." She reformed her body out of the fog. She was all black with a white lighting bolt slanting across her face from her right. The eye on her right was dark blue, the one on her left, gold. On her upper left arm a wisp of the fog had transformed into a tattoo. It was of a white crescent moon. Around it was a band of wavy lines and stars. The tattoo wound around her arm like a bracelet. The rest of the fog formed into her tail and collars. The first collar was one that he had given her. It was silver. It formed like a band on her collarbone. In the center was a cat with ruby eyes. The second one was a black leather collar with silver spikes, an inch long with sapphires in between the spikes. Her mate before him, Nephlite, had given it to her before Macavity killed him. "You're getting slow in your old age." she joked. Misto didn't laugh. "What's wrong? You can normally spot a cat that's behind you. Powers on the blink?" Misto nodded. "Kinda." MoonbeamDancer sat down. "Can I help?" Misto shook his head. "You sure?" After a little prodding, Misto yelled "_Look! I don't need your help and I don't want it_!!" he snarled, getting right in her face about it. Her eyes filled with tears. "F, Fine! I just wanted to help." she whispered. Misto felt like a jerk. He didn't mean to yell at her. It was just the fact that his powers were gone that made him mad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." he said holding her and rocking back and forth. "It's ok." she said wiping the tears away. "Let me know if you want any help with your powers." she said and melted into fog. Misto felt like a heel. Just 'cause he lost his powers, didn't give him the right to explode at his mate.   
He knew a lot of ways to get his powers back, and he had tried them all except one. This one was dangerous. It could get him or another Jellicle hurt or killed. All it involved was him going to an evil magic cat and striking a deal. Misto sighed and headed to the Dark Alleys. The Dark Alleys were where the Dark Cats hung out and lived. The Dark Cats were normal and magic cats. They were the worst kind of cat. Most of the dabbled in black magic. "I _can't_ believe I'm doing this." he thought. He entered the alley. A ball of flames rushed at him. Misto let out a yip and ducked. The flames rushed over him, almost burning his fur. "Well, well. A Jellicle. What is it? You come to your senses and decide to join us?" said the ball of flames. "Who are you? How did you know I was a Jellicle?" The flames formed into a cat. She was the color of flames, orange, red and yellow mixed together. "My name is Flame. We Dark Cats can smell a Jellicle a mile away. You give off a goody goody smell. Most definitely you magic cats." She sniffed the air. "Magic cats give off a magic sent. You don't." Misto had had enough. "Look." he hissed, "I've lost my powers _somehow_, and I know one of you can help me." "I can. But put me down first." said Flame. Misto looked. He had yanked her up off her feet without knowing it. He put her back down. "How?" "Come with me." said Flame.  
They walked down the alley twisting this way and that. They walked past rooms where the  
black arts were being done. Misto could feel the magic sliding though his fur, like a seductive wind. All of his instincts were screaming at him to leave, that this was evil and he did _not_ need to be here. "I have to be here. I have to get my powers back." he mumbled. "You say something?" Flame asked turning around. "No. Where are we?" Misto asked looking around. "My place. Come on in." Misto stepped though the door way. The feeling of evil intensified. Misto started to feel somewhat dizzy, the good in his soul fighting the evil that wanted to take over. "Sit down." said Flame. Misto sat. Flame went around her room, collecting things. "Two things. One, what's your name? And two, you wanna get your powers back right?" Misto nodded. "My name's Magical Mister Mistoffelees, and yeah, I want my powers back." Flame smiled. The entire time she was thinking "_Yes! I've heard of this guy. Oh I'm going to give him his powers alright, and more._" "Let's do it." she said aloud. She moved Misto into the center of the room. "Stand right here." she said, pointing to a circle in the middle of the room. The circle was drawn in chalk. Flame got a cup from a nearby shelf, she also got a spell book. She stepped into the circle. "Give me your hand." she said. Misto handed her his hand. Flame extended a claw. She slashed his palm and poured his blood into the cup. Misto flinched slightly. She then opened the book. "Dip a claw in the blood and write your full name." Misto did so writing Magical Mister Mistoffelees in the book. Flame then set the book down and took the cup of blood and sprinkled it around the circle. She lit the two candles in the circle and began waving the spell. A haze of smoke began circling around Misto. Flame was mumbling in a language he didn't understand, "Breathe in the smoke, it's your powers." she said. "_That and a few other things_." she thought evilly. Misto breathed in the smoke. His heart sped up and he felt a little dizzy. He opened his eyes, they glowed red. "What's happening?" he mumbled before falling to the ground. "You're one of us now." said Flame to the unconscious Misto.  
~_A little Later_.~ Misto sat up. "What happened? I breathed in the smoke and I passed out." "It's okay. You have your powers back." Flame said. "Thanks." Misto said. "What do I owe you?" he asked. He knew that she wanted _something_, but he wasn't sure what. Flame smiled. "I_'ll take your soul, but I'll collect on that later._" she thought. "That's okay. You don't owe me anything." she said aloud. "_Yet._" she thought. Misto thanked her again and left.  
Misto walked into the Junkyard. "I got my powers back!" he felt like yelling. He walked past Bomby and Tugger. Tugger was doing his normal come on routine, shakin' his hips and everything. Misto snorted as he walked by. "Dumb tom, he'll come on to any female that's old enough and in a five block radius!" he thought. "Wish that buck of paint would fall on him." he hissed under his breath. He was half way down the yard when he heard the yowl. He could mentally hear Tugger scream "I just got the pink out!!!!" He turned around and saw this bright neon orange blob streaking right towards him. He poofed out of the way. "Tugger?!" he called. Tugger was hiding under a box. "Go away!!" Tugger hissed "What's wrong? How'd all that paint get on you?" Misto asked peering under the box. "I don't know how it happened! One minute I'm talking to Bomby, and I was so close too!" "_Trust Tugger to think like that_!" Misto thought. "Next thing I know, I'm covered in _bright orange paint_!!!" Tugger screamed. Next to queens, Tugger's looks were all he thought about. Tugger started moaning about his looks and how long it was going to take him to get all of the paint out of his coat. Misto allowed himself a small smile. "_He got what he deserved_!" he thought "See ya later Tugger." he said aloud. He left Tugger under the box and walked off thinking. "_What happened_??" he thought. "_I wanted the paint to fall on Tugger. I wanted to ruin his coat. Did I make the paint fall_?" Misto shook his head. "No way! I couldn't have done that." he said. But he still felt a little guiltily for thinking it.  
  
Over the next few weeks, strange things happened with Misto's powers. Something bad usually happened. It kept getting worse. Misto kept having these bad dreams. Nightmares from Hell, really.  
"You ok?" MoonbeamDancer asked one night. Misto collapsed next to her exhausghted. "I've gotten my powers back. I told you that right?" She nodded. "Well I've been having some really bad nightmares since then." "You went to a Dark Cat didn't you." MoonbeamDancer stated. Misto nodded. "They want something. I can tell." The next day Misto went to see Flame. "What the hell did you do to me!?" he yelled. Flame looked at him. "I gave you exactly what you wanted!! You wanted your powers back! Now you got them!!" Flame snarled back. "No you didn't!" Misto shouted. "Yes I did. You signed the book. You got what you wanted. Now it's time I got what I wanted." Flame calmly said. Misto looked confused. "What?" Flame's hands started glowing. "You owe me your soul." Misto gasped. A painful throb seized him. He fell to his knees. "What are you doing?" he choked out "Taking what's mine." said Flame. Her hands glowed brighter. The pain grew bigger. Misto screamed. A spot right above his heart glowed. A stone the shape of a heart, slid out of his chest. "There's your soul, and it's mine." Flame said smiling. "No." Misto hissed before the darkness swirled in and took over. His eyes started to glow red. The darkness swirled around his body, infusing it with dark powers. There were subtle changes in his body. His face became a little darker, more cruller looking. He got a collar of black leather with sharp, deadly looking spikes on it. Flame grinned. "This is perfect! This is what he was meant to be." she thought. "How do you feel?" she asked Misto. Misto smiled at her, his smile truly evil. "Bad." he said. "Good." Flame smiled back.  
~Weeks Later.~ Misto was missing. No one in the Junkyard knew where he was. He hadn't been seen in weeks. "Where is he?" MoonbeamDancer wondered. "Is it something I said? Something I did?" she said, but was pretty sure it wasn't. She missed him and was worried like crazy. "Hey 'Dancer!" yelled someone. It was Munkstrap. "Hi. What is it?" she said. "We found Misto." MoonbeamDancer's mouth dropped open. "What?? Where??" she yelled. "In the Dark Alley." 'Dancer ran off. "Thanks Munkustrap!" she yelled. She headed for the Dark Alley to get Misto. "'Dancer, wait!" Munkustrap yelled after her. As MoonbeamDancer made her way to the Dark Alley, she was joined by Alonzo, Demeter, Munkustrap, and Mungojerrie. "You're gonna 'eed some 'elp gettin' 'im out." said Mungojerrie. "So we're coming with you." said Demeter. 'Dancer smiled. "Thanks guys." They headed on to the Dark Alley.  
Flame laughed. "Misto, your powers are growing tremendously. I bet you like having stronger powers." Misto nodded. "I don't even miss those stupid Jellicles!" he said. "Yes you do!" screamed a part of his mind and heart. The part that remembered the queen that he loved with all his heart and soul and their kittens. "What about MoonbeamDancer, Blazite, Victoria, Nightshade, Patchy, and Star?" it screamed as it rattled off the names of his mate, step-kitten, and kittens he had had with 'Dancer. "Shut up!" Misto hissed to himself as he squashed that thought. "They don't exist any more. They mean nothing to me." he said to Flame. "Don't lie." his heart and mind said. "You know you'd do anything for them! Definatly MoonbeamDancer. Including die."   
The Jellicles made their way into the Dark Alley. "Halt! What do you think you're doing here Jellicles?" yelled a tom. MoonbeamDancer shifted the lower half of her body into fog, flew up to him, and grabbed him by the throat. "Misto, where is he?" she hissed as she hefted him up into the air. "I don't know no Misto." the tom hissed. 'Dancer let a little bit of lighting run though his body. "Don't lie!" she growled. "Ok! Ok! He's with Flame!" the tom yelled in pain. "Where with Flame?" Munkustrap hissed. "In the clearing." MoonbeamDancer dropped the tom. "Let's go get 'im." said Mungo. Demeter laughed softly and they went in. "I should have known it was Flame." 'Dancer hissed. "Wot do ya know 'bout 'er?" Mungojerrie asked. 'Dancer snorted. "She's an evil magic cat. She's got a talent for turning good magic cats evil. She sucks up their souls. I hope she hasn't done that to Misto." The cats made their way to the clearing. Sometimes they had to kick a little Dark Cat butt, but they got to the clearing. They were hiding behind a stack of crates, when 'Dancer saw Misto.  
Her fur stood on end. Her senses started screaming that he was changed. He looked different. Correction, he felt different. 'Dancer let her senses relax a little...there it was. His powers. They were dark. Evil. Wait a sec. There was still a part of the old Misto there, in his heart. "I just have to reach it." she thought. Then Demeter and Mungojerrie shifted their weight. Some of the crates crashed down. "Grab them." Flame said. Some of the other 'Cats brought them over. "What do we have here?" Misto said cupping MoonbeamDancer's chin. "Misto, we came to get you. To bring you home." Misto laughed. "Take me home?" He slapped 'Dancer. "I am home." he said. His eyes glowed dark red. "Take the others away. Leave her with me." he said to Flame. The other cats were thrown into a dungeon. MoonbeamDancer looked at Misto. "Misto, please, I know a part of you still loves me. I know a part of you remembers our kittens. Please, come back to me." she whispered brushing his cheek. Misto stared at her the muscle in his jaw ticking. His eyes turned from red to their original blue, back to red, then blue. "'Dancer, I'm sorry. Help me. I need you." he whispered taking her in his arms, pleading for her help. "Let me in." she said She reached into his mind and heart with her powers. Misto's mind and heart were very dark. She was bathed in silver light. She was wearing silver armor and carrying a sword. "What's this?" she asked. "It's how I see you." Misto's voice echoed around her. "My warrior, my angel, my love." "Oh." 'Dancer moved in more. She fought and killed the demons that Flame had put in Misto's mind when she had sucked up his soul. She was right at the edge of his goodness, when Flame showed up. "You don't think it was going to be that easy do you?" she yelled. "No. As a matter of fact I was counting on you showing up." Moonbeam said. "Misto belongs to me now." Flame hissed. "Yeah. Sure." "Fine. You wanna play dirty? Let's settle this in the real world." Flame said. The girls moved out of Misto's mind. They were back in their own bodies. "Bring it on." Flame growled. They started to fight. The magic zinged around turning everything to a fevered pitch. MoonbeamDancer was holding her own pretty good. But Flame was quickly becoming a problem. She was strong. Maybe stronger then MoonbeamDancer, which means that Flame was extremely powerful. Misto watched the battle. "I have to help her." he thought. He went over to Flame.  
Flame smiled. "I'm going to win. Then, I'm going to kill this little queen who thinks she's better then me and deserve Misto. And I'll enjoy it." she thought. She threw fireball after fireball, burning the other queen. On the other paw, 'Dancer was doing pretty well herself. She threw lighting, ice, combinations of ice and lighting spears. One right after another. She saw Misto go over to Flame. "Oh no. Misto don't give up yet." she said. She got distracted by all that. Flame took advantage of this and threw a giant fireball at her. The fireball hit MoonbeamDancer in the chest. It burned her fur and gave her some bad burns. She fell to the ground in a heap of burned fur and agonizing pain. Misto winced almost screaming in pain. It was that powerful. He could literally feel his mate's pain. He was torn. Part of him wanted to ran to his mate and make her better, part of him really wanted to kick Flame's butt! "You bitch!!" he snarled in Flame's ear. "I did what you wanted! I got rid of her!" "I did not!! I love her!" Misto screamed back. His eyes glowed blood red. The dark magic glowed in his hands in a ball. "Don't do it Misto. If you kill me, you'll lose all of your powers. You'll be a normal cat." "I don't care. It'll be worth it if she lives." Misto hissed. Flame didn't know what hit her. She fell to the ground a pile of ashes. Misto felt all of his powers drain away. With the bit he had left, he let Munku, Demeter, Mungo, and Alonzo go. He walked over to where MoonbeamDancer was lying. She was breathing a little. Misto picked her up in his arms. "Come on, we better get you back to the Junkyard." He started to walk out. "Misto!" he heard. The others came running up. They gasped when they saw MoonbeamDancer. "Is she gonna be okay?" asked Alonzo. "I don't know. I'm taking back to the 'yard. Maybe her sister can help." said Misto.  
  
The cats walked into the Junkyard. "Misto, where were you?" a lot asked. "What's wrong with mommy?" asked his kittens. "She's hurt." he said grimly. He turned to Mistica, MoonbeamDancer's older sister. "Can you help her?" he asked.. "I'll try." the healer said. "Misto, we need to talk." said Old Deuteronomy. Misto nodded. He handed 'Dancer over to her sister and followed Old Deuteronomy. They walked over to the tires and sat. "Where have you been?" Deuteronomy asked. Misto took a breath. "Tell him. Tell him how I went to a Dark Cat, became a Dark Cat myself -betraying the tribe.- and how I just might have gotten my mate killed." he thought to himself. He told. "I'm sorry Old Deuteronomy. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I did. I'll understand if you want to throw me out. Just let me say good bye to MoonbeamDancer and my kittens first." Deuteronomy looked at him. "I'm not. Misto you proved that you're still one of us by protecting MoonbeamDancer." "But I betrayed the tribe. I lost my powers!" "I can give you your powers back if you want." Misto nodded. "I want to see 'Dancer first." Misto walked over to Mistica's stove. "Can I see her?" Mistica let him in. "She needs to sleep, but you can watch her." she said and left them alone. Misto sat and watched his mate. "That damn well better be worth it." he yelled at himself "What the hell were you thinking, almost getting your mate killed like that??" he continued. "God, I hope she lives. I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't." he whispered. Misto sat for several hours watching her. Two days later, she woke up.  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked. "Two days. I've been worried sick. The kittens want to see you." said Misto. 'Dancer smiled and sniffed. "You're normal. You're not giving off any magic scent." "I know. Deuteronomy said he could give me my powers back, but I've been taking care of you and the kittens so much, that I haven't had the time to think about it." He held 'Dancer. "I'm so sorry. I almost got you killed. This is all my fault. I don't deserve my powers." he whispered. Moonbeam scratched him behind the ears. "Yes you do." They talked about for awhile, then fell asleep. A few days later Misto went to Old Deuteronomy. "I've thought about it. About what you said. I want my powers back. Even though I almost got my mate killed, risked my soul to get back, and don't really deserve my powers." Deuteronomy smiled. "You saved your mate and brought her back. You deserve them." Deuteronomy waved his hand over Misto's head. A lot of gold sparkles fell on him and were absorbed into his body. Misto looked at his hands. They sparkled. Misto screamed. "They're back!!" he yelled. "Thank you!!" he said. In fact he was so excited that he shot off a bolt of lighting almost hitting Deuteronomy. "Opps. Sorry." he said sheepishly. "You have a right to be happy. So don't worry about it." Misto grinned and ran off to tell 'Dancer.  
  
~A week Later.~ Misto and 'Dancer were celebrating their one year aniversity. "I take it you like having your powers back?" she asked. Misto nodded. "I love it." So far Misto had used his powers to make 'Dancer a ring and some lavender roses. They had stopped at all their favorite places, including the place where they had met for the first time. "Now you promise, if you ever loose your powers again, you'll come to me or Old Deuteronomy right? No more running off to evil cats right?" Misto smiled. "Yes. But I will admit, that making that bucket of paint fall on Tugger was fun." 'Dancer whacked Misto on the arm. "Kidding! I'm only kidding!"  
  
  
The End.


End file.
